Just Another Day At Wayne Manor
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Grayson struggles with his attraction towards Bruce's daughter while dating Kori. Damian's hell bent of killing him for daring to defile his big sister. Bruce wants nothing more than to protect his daughter and Alfred is just along for the ride.
1. Bath Time

Just another day at Wayne Manor

oOo

Kagome gave a breathy chuckle, her bright blue eyes shining with her mirth. If she were 15 years old again she would have been embarrassed by her current situation but now, after having spent four years in the Feudal Era, she found that she really didn't care about her current state of undress. During the hunt for Naraku the group had gotten use to changing in front of one another, even fighting nude when an unexpected attack happened while bathing. Plus, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"You know," she drawled out, staring into embarrassed honey brown colored eyes from over her shoulder. "I assumed you would be unfazed by my nudity considering how _skilled_ you are with the opposite sex, Dick." The amusement was practically dripping off of every word that left her lips. "Not staring at me like a hormonal teenage boy. Certainly all those woman you've dated would have shown you a thing or two."

Red tinted tan cheek as a glare settled upon his face. She could practically hear his teeth grinding together.

"Shut up and get in the damn bath already!" He snapped in anger but any would have been able to see his embarrassment.

Dick mentally cursed her in every language and word he knew. He cursed Bruce for leaving for work. He cursed Alfred for leaving to get groceries. Most of all he cursed himself for having the reaction he was having right now.

He had only wanted to stop by for a few minutes! A few! And look what happened. He was now stuck helping Kagome in the bath because Damian, Bruce, and Alfred were gone.

His eyes closed in frustration. Taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling it out he sighed. Though no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the damn imagine out of his head!

The sight of her short black silk robe sliding down her _curvaceous_ body, pooling around her dainty feet, flashed across his mind. Her _bare_ toned body now on display for him to see.

"Fuck." He swore as he felt his jeans become tight. This was so not happening! He was not aroused by his adoptive sisters body! Damian would kill him for staring at his half-sister with any form of desire. A shiver ran down his spine as he though of what Bruce would do to him if he found out the he, Dick, was getting a hard on at the sight of his only blood daughter! God, he was going to be murdered if they ever found out.

"And how do you expect me to get in without any help? Have you forgotten that I'm Injured?"

"Don't remind me." He mumbled as his eyes opened to look at her arm. Her radius had been broken saving Damian last night. Add to that, her leg had been sliced open by a sharp set of Tiger Claws from her thigh down. Three deep jagged slices, glaring bright in irritation, that were healing slowly.

Trying to erase all unholy thoughts of his mentors daughter from his mind, he reached out, one arm wrapping around her waist while her good arm hooked around his broad shoulders.

He groaned silently as her side melded into his.

"Careful. This is going to hurt." He warned as he helped her in to the tube.

A hiss of pain escaped Kagome's pink lips as her body slipped into the water, the hot soapy water seeming to set her leg afire as it made contact with her wounds.

"I told you-"

A dark glared stopped him before he could finish his sentence. He gave a smirk in response before turning to leave.

"Wait."

Pausing he turned around and instantly had to gulp down the sudden ball in his throat. Kagome looked too damn enticing with the water barely covering her breast, the bubble bath she insisted on having- even if she knew it would hurt like a bitch, covering the rest.

"Yes?"

She seemed to be thinking about something, mulling it over. Dick waited patiently for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long before she spoke, asking him to wash her hair.

Dick was tempted to say no. He _knew_ he should have said no but the pleading look in her eyes stopped him from denying her. If there was one thing everyone knew about Kagome it was that she loved- _needed_ to be clean. It didn't help that he knew she hadn't been able to shower last night, instead Alfred had cleaned what he could with a rag while she was unconscious. He just knew she must have been going crazy for a bath before he came.

Without a word he walked back over to her, reaching up for her favorite lavender shampoo and conditioner. He made sure to take off her metal hair piece at the end of her locks, than wet her hair before pouring a good amount of shampoo on his hands, moving to rub it in.

"This would be so much easier if you didn't have such long hair!" He complained after realizing he needed more shampoo. "Why is it so long!"

Her laughter rang out around them, soft and husky. "The man who happens to love females with long hair is complaining of my own lengthy locks?"

"Hey now," he began as he reached for a shell like bowl, dipping it into the water. "I love women with long beautiful hair as much as the next guy but-" he poured the water over her head, scrubbing off the foam as he went. "Washing it? To much of a hassle if you ask me."

Kagome shook her head, smiling in amusement. "You've never tried to wash Koriand'r's hair while in the shower?"

As he applied another round of shampoo he shook his head. "Nope. Should I?" A shrug was his only reply. Washing out her hair he began rubbing in the conditioner, his fingers running through her long inky hair.

Feeling the burning in her leg subside she raised it up out of the water, ignoring the flare of pain at the sudden movement. The gashes had been very deep when she had received them, causing heavy damage, and now they looked slightly better.

Dick's fingers paused briefly before continuing on but not quick enough. Sighing Kagome turned her head to lock her gaze with his.

"They will heel within a day or two, don't worry. I've had worse."

If only she knew, Dick thought as he gaze moved back to her leg. Yes he was not happy with her wounds but that had only been part of the reason why he had stopped. The sight of her long pale tanned leg raising out of the water was alluring. He could just imagine himself kissing and licking her leg, starting from her feet to her- NO! He was not going to think about that! He was seeing someone for goodness sakes! He could not be thinking about ravishing Kagome's lovely body.

"I'm done." He said after washing the conditioner out of her hair. Reaching for two towels, placing them over his shoulder, he made to help her out the bath.

It had to be one of the toughest battles he had ever had, stopping his eyes from gazing at her body. It wasn't right. He was with Kori. He was only interested in Kori. Right?

 _Right_?

"Is something wrong?"

Giving his head a shake he nodded. "Everything's fine. Let's get you dressed and off to bed." He said before wrapping her hair up in one towel and wrapping the other around her.

He was acting strange, Kagome noted. Usual he was playful and liked to joke around with her. He seemed to be confused and... Fighting with himself? Deciding not to press him anymore she dried herself as best she could.

Stepping out of the bathroom she made her way to the bed. "Second draw in the center, get whatever pair of underwear and bra you see, I don't care. The draw under it has my silk robes, I'll sleep in that."

Opening her draws Dick's eyes widened as they gazed upon the many sexy little undergarments she had. God, this was torture! She had thongs and g-strings! Red ones too! He cursed himself once more wishing he would have never noticed that little tidbit. Why couldn't she have more of those lacy bikini bottoms she had on earlier instead.

Grabbing at random he went on to opening the next draw, choosing a simple black robe. Passing them to her he asked if she would need help.

"Only with the bra." She answered. "The underwear shouldn't give me to much hassle, although, did you have to choose such a flashy pair?"

Looking at his choice of underwear he let out a mortified grown. He just HAD to pick the fucking red ones didn't he! What was wrong with him!

Kagome simply laughed, slipping the underwear on with little hassle. Picking up the black bra he had grabbed she gently got her bad arm through the strap, the other soon fallowing. Allowing her towel to fall on the bed she pressed the cups of her bra to her breast before turning around, her back facing Dick.

As he fumbled slightly with the bra- having more experience in taking one off then putting it on, the door was thrown open.

"Kagome, I'm back from school. How are... _Grayson_." The malice dripping off Damian's voice was enough to make Dick freeze. Now he was not easily intimidated by anyone, much less afraid of a fight, but right now he felt the cold chill of fear creep up his back. His high body temperate seemed to plummet like Alaska.

"What the Hell are you doing!"

"It's not what it looks like!" He tried to explain stepping away from Kagome as if burned. "I was just-"

"Trying to seduce my sister! I'll kill you for touching her!" Damian shouted as he lunged at Dick.

"Damian wait!" He cried as he dodged, heading to the door, his muscular shoulder easily busting the door open.

A large crash was heard as they burst out from her room into the hallway, no doubt braking an expensive vase or display case.

"You're dead Grayson! Dead!"

Down in the main foyer Bruce, who was talking with Alfred saw Dick dodging and weaving around, running away from Damian who was hot on his tail.

"You better run! Because when I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece!" His son shouted as they flew down the stairs.

Up by the top of the stairs was Kagome in a loosely tied robe. "Dick, keep running!" She shouted. "Damian, please stop!"

Her only response was another loud crash as Damian tackled Dick, both their bodies colliding with the large foyer doors. Dick cried out as his face landed upon the cement stairs before trying to wrestle Damian off him.

"Just let me explain!"

"Shut up you disgusting dullard!"

"Nothing happened!"

"So you wanted something to happened! You dastard!" (A/N: my word of the day lol.)

Kagome limped her way down the stairs shouting for Damian to calm down, to let Dick explain himself. Bruce stopped her before she could step foot outside.

"Can you explain to me what's going on here." He demanded softly in frustration, his face soft as he gazed down at his injured daughter.

"It's all just a misunderstanding. I asked Dick to help me bathe and while he was helping me dress Damian barged in and assumed he was undressing me." She explained.

Bruce paused, blue eyes narrowing. "He was helping you with what." He demanded, his jaw clenched tightly.

Her eyes widened in shock having realized her mistake when her father marched towards the two fighting boys, fist clenched.

"Daddy, no! Daddy!"

Alfred shook his head in slight exasperation, watching as the young mistress tried to get her brother and father off Dick.

"Just another day at Wayne Manor." He drawled out, heading towards the kitchen with the groceries to begin dinner.

oOo

I don't know if I'll continue this one or not. For now it will remain a one shot. I was actually thinking of making this a bunch of one shots.


	2. Can't say 'No'

Just Another Day At Wayne Manor

oOo

Blue clashed with blue, a heated battle of wills as father and daughter stared one another down. Moments like these were the once that made Bruce regret his stubborn nature- like father like daughter it seemed.

"Please?" Kagome tried once more.

"I said no, Kagome."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Kagome let out a frustrated wail and pouted. Sending her father a small glare she crossed her arms under her breast. "But dad! It's just a reconnaissance mission!"

Setting his pen down Bruce gave her a firm stare, crossing his fingers under his chin. "That's beside the point. I don't want you alone with Richard-"

"He wasn't trying to seduce me!" She exclaimed. Ever since the incident with Damian walking in on Dick helping her dress, her father had been insufferable! He gave his old protégé the cold treatment and spoke to him harshly. Bruce even went as far as the forbid Dick from being near her without someone watching them like little kids!

At her fathers disbelieving stare Kagome frowned before walking around his desk and dropping down on to his lap. She allowed a sad pout to grace her lips, widening her eyes for added affect. "Nothing happened daddy. He was helping me because I asked. You of all people know how much I hate being dirty." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you really not trust me?"

Bruce stiffened at the sight of her tears. How was it that he, the unyielding and terrifying Dark Knight, could care less for the feelings of criminals and super beings but when it came to his daughter, his little girl, he couldn't even say no? Even if he tried ripping his eyes away from her sad blues, he could still hear her wavering voice.

"Daddy..."

"...Fine."

And just like that she brightened up, hugging him tighter and nuzzling her head under his chin. "Oh, you're the best father in the whole world!" She exclaimed before shooting up to her feet. Planting a kiss on her check she left with a cheerful "Thank you".

Bruce brought his hand up to rub his temples. He always gave in in the end. Finding himself in a dilemma he wondered how he was going to be able to make sure Dick didn't try anything. He was booked with meetings and conferences, it was a tight squeeze just patrolling Gotham City.

Reaching for his phone he hit 2 on speed dial and waited.

"Father."

"Damian. How would you like to help me keep an eye on a certain bird?"

"I'm listening."

A smirk worked its way on to Bruce's face at his son's willingness to help him.

oOo

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You have all been so amazing, encouraging me to make this one shot in to multiple. The support and positive reactions you have all given me is greatly appreciated. I've only got a few things to say.

1\. I have not abandoned any of my recently updates stories. I've just got so many ideas and am just trying to figure out how to go about them. I don't want to rush but I also don't want to make things boring (As said in a review for one of my fics). This one shot(s) along with some others I'm working on are just to give you all something while I woke out my ideas and try to get out of my writers block. So please be patient with me ladies and gentlemen.

2\. I just wanted to thank Sugar0o for the lovely review. I enjoy your works greatly. Can't wait for you to finalist some of your stories!

Guys you can also find Sugar0o under Murant-PlotBunny so you all better go read those masterpieces lol (feel like a stoker for knowing that ;p

And thanks to Setsuka25, KuroKat013, ladymelancholy17, Midori Hiraguizawa, Shie0917, Tinas86roses, and daisynaruto109 for your reviews!

Love you guys and sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

Not edited*


	3. Mission Failure

Just Another Day At Wayne Manor

oOo

Dick found himself cursing every god he knew, sitting stiffly in Bruce's large Bat Cave chair. Letting out a small hiss of pain he ground his teeth in utter frustration. He had been doing reconnaissance, trying to find leads on Killer Croc who recently, had been becoming more aggressive and stronger. Ended up tracking him down at the local hospital.

What was the problem in that, or maybe why was he injured, one might ask? Well, the answer to his current problem lied in his unwanted tag along.

And what was that problem? Oh, he didn't know. Maybe it was because she decided she wanted to wear a white long sleeved cheongsam dress that tightly hug her large chest with slits on both sides, reaching up to her fucking hips! Did he mention that whenever she jumped or kicked he could easily see her covered core?!

Just as he was going to take Croc down he managed to get a glimpse of her firm and round bottom and froze. Not even a second later a medical table magically appeared, slamming in to the back of Nightwings legs, sending him down to his knees. That moment of distraction was all the beast needed to attack, clawing at his forearm and knocking him away before heading towards Kagome.

So not only was he hurt, and constantly being distracted by her provocative cheongsam, but Croc had to go a make it worse! He managed to tear off the bottom front part of the dress and the top, revealing a lot of her breasts and some of her underwear.

God, did she look sinful as she stood up from the rubble, some of her now loose back hair covering half of her face, one bright blue eyes glaring a promise of retribution at the mutated criminal that had thrown her at the now destroyed wall. He don't know how she did it but next thing he knew, Kagome was somehow hanging upside down on Killer Croc's back, holding his arms, her left leg chocking him with the help of her other leg.

(AN: think of a reverse choke hold but she's using her legs and is upside down.)

Of course he was even more distracted by the lovely view she was giving him, her lacy black underwear rear in view, not to mention watching the way her muscular legs flexed as she pulled harder.

As he walked over to the struggling duo he tripped, catching himself in time, flipping back on his feet. Looking around he frowned, finding nothing but bottles and pills, never noticing the thin white wire slack on the floor.

Killed Croc seemed to be unable to move, trapped in her strong hold, seconds later the overgrown brute began to fade out before losing consciousness.

That was one of the quickest takedowns he had ever seen and if he were to be honest, she looked hotter as she chocked him while smirking.

"Well, that was a thing." Kagome said smiling cheekily at him as she once more fixed her hair. Fixing it as much as she could she frowned when she realized the state of her dress. She stomped her white calf length heeled boot in anger. "He ruined my Cheongsam!" She cried out, her gloved hands clenching. "Why you little-" she trailed off glaring at Croc's lax form.

"Now, now," Nightwing began stepping between her and Croc. "It's nothing Bats can't have fixed. No need to dismember the poor fool."

"But look at me- at my favorite dress!" She exclaimed pulling at the torn top of her dress and tugging. "It's. ruined. Nightwing!"

He coughed in embarrassment feeling his face redden when he realized with each tug her breast bounced. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to mold his hand against her luscious breast. He wondered if her flesh would taste as good as she smelled?

His gaze remained fixed on her barely clad chest before railing down to her legs. So long and powerful. Just imagine how they would feel wrapped around his waist as he-

From the ceiling dropped down Damian. Right on top of Dick, sending him sprawling on the ground groaning in pain. He looked from Nightwing to Kagome, down to Killed Croc, and back at Kagome.

"Damian!" Kagome exclaimed in shock, happy to see her little brother, completely ignoring her foster brothers current position on the floor.

Handing his sister his cape, Damian demanded she put in on, throwing a nasty glare down at the black clad vigilante.

"Lets go. Police are on there way." He said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her along. "Cuff him, dullard." He demanded as he walked off with his half-sister.

Dick hisses out at a particularly painful jab from the needle Alfred was using to sew him up. Did he ever mention how much he hated that little demon spawn from hell, he thought as he held an ice pack to his head with his good hand. Damn brat gave him a nasty bump on the forehead.

"Seems like you need to put in more time training." Damian commented from up top the stairs. He smirked at the vicious glare thrown his way.

"Shut it, you- ouch!"

"Last one, Master Dick." Alfred said as he tied the stitch and cut it. "There, good as new. Will you be staying for dinner? I shall be making Devon crab with Beluga caviar, as well as Scottish lobster, and quail eggs."

Dick threw Alfred a smirk, choosing to ignoring Damian. "Like I could resist you famous 'Seafood Treasure' Alfred."

Little did Dick know, he should have refused because Damian was reporting back to Bruce all that happened that night.

oOo

Soooo if you didn't catch it. Damian flung the cart at his legs and tripped him with string.

Anyways. Next chapter, dinner.

Sucky chapter but hey, I'm no professional. Doesn't help that I've been working crazy hours... lack of sleep makes my writing worse.

Til next time!

Unedited*


End file.
